Siegmire the Wall
* * Order of the Silver Hand |Row 6 title = Status |Row 6 info = }} Born to the lands of eastern Gilneas, Siegmire Cornelius Worthington was the eldest of five children. From an early age, Siegmire was larger than most children, in height and girth. His siblings adored him, his classmates and friends saw him as their best friend, and ultimately he was a well loved man. A rather unremarkable childhood until the age of fifteen, Siegmire was taken on as a knight's squire. A small feast held in his honor before his departure, Siegmire began his path to greatness under the Lordaeronian knight, Sir Clark. The duo traveled about the northern kingdoms during the Second War, fighting alongside various heroes of the Alliance. The young squire, always eager to help, followed any order Sir Clark issued, and was present for Sir Clark's anointment as a paladin. The resplendent light that Sir Clark and his fellow brothers of the Silver Hand issued onto the field was awe inspiring to the young Siegmire. He saw the paladins as capable warriors who were also able to heal the injured and defend the weak with the blessed holy magic, and his goals became to be a knight as they. By the end of the Second War, the now seventeen year old Siegmire accompanied his mentor and beloved friend as they wandered about the north seeking to help those that had been devastated in the wake of the Orcish Horde. Humanitarian and humble, the young man was ever the delight to those he visited, be it rebuilding homes, feeding the poor, or simply offering a kind word, Siegmire was beloved. Yet, not all was ideal for the young Siegmire, as he believed he was not strong enough to protect the people as he had his brothers and sisters in their youth. Kindness would not always be the answer in this war torn world, a lesson he learned quite harshly. While aiding a small Lordaeronian town within middling Hillsbrad, a rogue orcish band raided the town. Sir Clark, despite his best attempts, was unable to prevent the orcs from swarming the village and ultimately fell in its defense. Mourning the loss of his beloved friend, Siegmire took up his mentor's pike as the orcs neared the town hall that the people had huddled within. Alone and against the odds, Siegmire called upon the teachings of Sir Clark, using his mastery of weapons to fend off the orcs with the tremendous weapon. Fifteen to one, Siegmire was left the last standing amongst the bodies, a glorious shining beacon of hope for the people of the village. Hailed a hero, Siegmire continued the work of his beloved mentor, Sir Clark, being the shield of the people. An impenetrable wall of kindness and dedication to those who could not defend themselves. In time, his fellows in the Silver Hand recognized his great potential, knighting him and anointing him as a paladin of the Silver Hand, given the name Sir Siegmire the Wall. Continuing his work, Siegmire donned a set of incandescent armor and took up a large greatshield as he eventually found himself amidst the terror of the Third War. Alongside such paladins as Gavinrad and Uther, Siegmire and his many brothers of the light followed the Grand Master and Prince Arthas. Using his power of the light and considerable might, Siegmire was reported felling hundreds of undead throughout the Scourge campaign, protecting small farms or hamlets on his own against the shambling masses of the undead. Truly, a wall of the people, Siegmire refused to relent even as Prince Arthas slew King Terenas Menethil and plunged Lordaeron into chaos. Refusing to leave the land until he could save as many as possible, Sir Siegmire escorted many caravans to safety in the wake of the Scourge. Once more, however, he learned a lesson harshly, one man could not stop the tides of darkness. While escorting a caravan into nearby Arathi, the people were swarmed by Undead. Try as he might, Sir Siegmire was unable to stave off the undead, leading to severe casualties in the caravan, including a small boy that had seen Siegmire as his idol. Shattered by this defeat, Siegmire resolved to never again allow his confidence to blind his judgement. Boarding a ship for Kalimdor, Siegmire arrived to aid the Lady Jaina Proudmoore and her men in time to eventually make his way to the fields of battle in Hyjal. Leading those that would follow, Siegmire and his troupe led daring charges against the swarming demonic hordes of the Legion to buy time for the great ritual that Malfurion Stormrage needed to prepare to destroy Archimonde. Alongside his fellows, Siegmire was a great asset to the defense of the mountain. With Kalimdor saved and Theramore in its beginning stages, Siegmire returned once more to the Eastern Kingdoms. Opting to wander the north alone, Siegmire would be a jolly and friendly face to any that happened upon him in the wastes of Lordaeron. A savior in the darkness, Siegmire would occasionally happen upon a wayward traveler beset on all ends by the forces of the Undead, only to be saved by the luminous hero that wandered forth with ever a friendly word and hand. He was known to work alongside the Argent Dawn with the first defeat of Naxxramas and was later a key asset in the War against the Lich King, where once more Siegmire ventured alongside his fellows in arms to defend the people against unrelenting darkness. His repertoire of battle scales the various regions of Azeroth, from Kalimdor, to the lush fertile Lordaeron, to the later desolate wastes of Icecrown, Siegmire ventured far and wide with one goal. Bring love and hope to those that would give themselves for their families, or for those who could not defend themselves. Ultimately, Siegmire eventually made his way to Gilneas to defend his people against the Forsaken as they ran rampant, an odd sight on the field as he broke lines alone with his mastery of the light. His travels eventually brought him to the Ashen Coast, where he found the Fort Shieldwall under great duress. Offering his services to the commander, Siegmire charged head first into the fort, slaughtering any undead that stood in the way of the radiant paladin. There he met the forces of the Blades, where he quickly enlisted to aid them in their mission as well. During this time, Siegmire was prepared to meet his final battle as the colossus Gulim lumbered towards the lines. The only one prepared to take blows from such a beast. The only one able to stave off the creature from destroying their lines. A man alone could not bear such a weight, but Siegmire was no man, he was the Wall. Ultimately, Siegmire's life was saved by the intervention of Highlord Cedrec Delcarn who sacrificed his sword arm to save Siegmire's life towards the apex of the battle. Without hesitation, Siegmire skewered the beast on his pike and later joined the Blades in the liberation of the fortress. With the fort saved, Siegmire found himself amongst company he had not felt since his brothers of the Silver Hand and thusly enlisted in the Blades under the Onyx Knights. With no desires beyond helping, Sir Siegmire was one of the Blades' strongest allies. For when our enemies are upon us, the first to weather their siege is the Wall. Death Sir Siegmire served the Blades faithfully throughout many campaigns, unwavering through each charge, unfaltering at each blow. However, every wall eventually crumbles. During the final battle for Dreadpass, the Forsaken numbered far too many to defend the pass adequately with the numbers present in Dreadpass for the Gilneans. After holding the line for several hours, the pass was set to explode to cull the Forsaken and win the day. However, the undead were advancing far too quickly. With no other option, Siegmire held the line as the others retreated; sacrificing himself to ensure the pass was kept. With his final breaths, he channeled massive waves of the light to prevent the undead from moving, trapping them as the avalanche came down on them all. Siegmire survived the avalanche only for a few moments after, enough to proclaim his duty had finally come to an end. He was placed on a pyre in Dreadpass after his death, his pike now carried by Donnel Aldham, while his shield was placed on the pyre with him. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Gilnean Category:Deceased Category:Paladins Category:Blades of Greymane Category:Order of the Onyx Dawn